By Any Other Name
by Lurkinshdws
Summary: House & Chase. Standard Disclaimer applies.
1. Chapter 1

_Standard Disclaimer applies._

When he slept he had an air of childish innocence around him. The golden hair, kissable pink lips…House found peace when he sat beside him and watched Chase while waiting for sleep to come. His warm body curled up into his chest, his own chin resting on gold locks of hair… The thought was enough to send House off into peaceful dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_Standard Disclaimer applies._

The calmness surrounding him often annoyed House. Very rarely he would see Robert upset or angry but often he was calm, cool, and collected. House often thought that was his way of keeping himself safe; by acting like nothing bothered him. It was the same way Chase brushed almost everyone and everything off. He just didn't let anyone in. Sometimes House wondered if that was why he was interested in him.

_Reviews are always welcomed!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Standard Disclaimer applies._

For someone as small and light as Chase, he could drink. If often surprised House; he kept on looking for alcohol poisoning when Chase would drink with him and sometimes with Wilson. Just in case of course. After all, he wouldn't want to have to do another interview.

_Please review if you have time. Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Standard Disclaimer applies._

The first time Chase left, he was surprised that the blonde had enough of a backbone to do so.

The second time lasted longer, and House found he missed the company.

It wasn't until the third time that he realized he missed more than the company of a house mate and occasional lover.

_Reviews __are wonderful ways to show the author she isn't wasting her time writing these. XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Standard Disclaimer applies._

He had been crying all day. Well, not really crying, but his eyes remained watery and were rimmed red. By the time they reached House's pad, he wanted to shake Robert until he told his lover what had happened. Instead though, he left the blonde sitting on the couch next to time, silently watching the tube. By the time Robert had gone to the bedroom, he was better; still out of it and upset for whatever reason, but he didn't look like he'd been sobbing for the last hour.

_Please review if you can! Thank you very much._


	6. Chapter 6

_Standard Disclaimer applies._

The day Robert was sick was the day House was bored silly at the hospital. No case, no Cuddy (she was in an all-day meeting), no Wilson (he was with his divorce lawyer). Cameron and Foreman just sat around reading medical texts and doing his clinic hours. When House got to their apartment, he went to the bedroom, woke Robert (well, poked him with his cane until Robert whimpered), and half-dragged him to the couch. They watched the television together with House's arm around his boyfriend's shoulder (who was currently dozing as the TV droned on- otherwise it might have been awkward to be sitting like that).

_Reviews make me smile._


	7. Chapter 7

_Standard Disclaimer applies._

Apparently, Wilson had to stay over. Robert was fine with that of course; he was generally understanding. After a few minutes of bitching, House gave in without a fight- after all, both men were wonderful cooks and his chances of an amazing meal for dinner and lunches to steal went up drastically. And so he kept mostly quiet during Jimmy's pot roast, sipped on coffee quietly while watching Chase cook omelets, and snatched both men's lunches while they were getting dressed.

_Again, __reviews are love, good or bad. Comments and suggestions are wonderful._


	8. Chapter 8

_Standard Disclaimer applies._

That night Robert was covering two shifts in the ICU. House knew this; he gave it know thought as he watched the tube from his couch .After all, it was common that Chase would work late and everyone knew that he would. He'd rather be working all night and dead on his feet in the morning if it meant a family would be able to eat dinner together again.

_Reviews are encouraged heavily :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own House MD or the characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'There are ninety minutes left' he thought. '90 minutes until that blasted alarm clock goes off.'

House continued to play with the blonde strands of hair and leaned back against the pillow. Robert had slept soundly the entire night. He hadn't even moved when Greg had pulled him closer and started playing with his hair.

Frankly, he didn't want to go into work today. There was still no case; nothing interesting had popped up in the hospital. "Maybe I can say Chase is sick and I need to take care of him…" Cuddy liked Chase; maybe it would work.

Greg reached for the phone, trying not to jar his sleeping companion. This would be an interesting phone call.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reviews keep me going. So, please review and tell me how I can make these better._


	10. Chapter 10

_Standard Disclaimer applies. This will have other chapters continued after it._

"16 year old male. He is currently whining about vision loss, abnormal sleeping habits, and -"

House cut off looking at the table.

"And?" Foreman glanced at the file.

"Where's Chase?"

Cameron turned to face him. "Cuddy needed him in the ICU. He's been there since morning."

House looked down and rubbed his forehead.

"Cameron, go get a history for…"

"Kyle Beeby," Cameron filled in.

"Whatever. Foreman, help her. Make sure she doesn't get unnecessary information." His voice turned sarcastic. "I don't care if he's upset because he doesn't know how to ask some girl out."

Cameron blushed and House watched his two fellows leave and went into his office.

_Review and let me know how I can make this more enjoyable to read._


	11. Chapter 11

_Standard Disclaimer applies. This is continued from the last chapter and will be continued through the next few chapters. _

A few hours later, with a history and some tests done, Kyle Beeby was no longer his patient. House sent Cameron to do his clinic hours and watched General Hospital. An hour left in the day, he emerged from his office. "Chase still in the ICU?"

"Sorry 'bout that. Cuddy needed me." Chase walked in wearing pale pink scrubs and plopped down in one of the chairs.

House glanced at him then turned away.

Cameron and Foreman watched with interest. They waited until Chase went to go search his locker for extra clothes and for House to go back to his office.

"Chase has been spending a lot more time in the ICU."

Foreman nodded. "Trouble in paradise."

"What do you think is wrong? I mean, do you think something happened?"

The black man only shrugged.

The next day was quiet with no case and unsurprisingly, no Chase. By lunch time House was about to go mad. He paged Chase and waited for the blonde to show.

They had been sitting in office for at least ten minutes without saying a word. At last House looked up from his game boy and asked one question that would either save or ruin their relationship.

"Are you avoiding me?"

_Please review. gets down on knees Please!_

_To those who have reviewed: Thank you very much. I have considered each and every comment._


	12. Chapter 12

_Standard Disclaimer applies. This is continued from the last few chapters and will be continued through the next few chapters. _

_Also: Some people seem to be confused. The previous two chapters go along with this one, but all the others stand alone._

'They had lasted almost six months,' House mused. Six months of waking next to someone, living together, driving to work together, and just simply being with another person.

It had taken exactly half a day for Robert to gather his things and leave. He had moved into another small apartment near the hospital.

It wasn't until that night when he went to bed alone that he realized he missed him.

Chase was spending more and more time in the ICU. Sometimes when they even had a case. Robert was avoiding him just like Stacy had.

Christmas was approaching. It seemed to come faster this year, probably because there had been more (forced) cases over the course of the year. Wilson had met another young woman at some cancer charity thing and was spending the holidays with her. Foreman was going to be with his girlfriend and Cameron was probably going to go off and find another dying man to marry or something. However, House was doing nothing. Wilson had invited him over, but he had declined. The new girlfriend was actually decent and nice and Wilson seemed serious (for the time being) about her. So House decided to let the lovebirds celebrate Christmas alone. House found himself wondering what Chase was doing over the holidays.

_Please review._

_To those who have reviewed: Thank you very much. I have considered each any every comment._


	13. Chapter 13

_Standard Disclaimer applies. This is continued from the last few chapters and will be continued through the next several chapters. _

Chase was walking towards his car when House was leaving. It was 4 am Christmas morning. He stopped and waited for the blonde haired man to catch up.

"What are you doing here? I would have guessed you would have gone back to Oz for the holidays."

Chase glanced up at the older man, blue-green eyes meeting bright icy blue ones.

"I've been here in the ICU. What's your excuse?"

House made a face and started walking to the snow covered parking lot and Chase started to follow, coming up right beside him.

"Fell asleep in my office." House paused. "How long have you been here?"

He shrugged, and golden locks of hair brushed down into his eyes. "Eight to twelve and then one to four."

House just nodded and then stopped abruptly and waited for Chase to turn towards him.

His voice was soft and somewhat muffled by the cold, chilly December wind, but Chase heard him just fine.

"Come home with me. No one needs to spend Christmas alone."

Chase looked mildly surprised and smiled. The two men started towards House's car.

_Please review. _

_To those who have been reviewing: Thank you very much. I have considered each any every comment._


	14. Chapter 14

_Standard Disclaimer applies. This is continued from the last few chapters and will be continued through the next few chapters. _

_This one is just to tell about how Cameron and Foreman are feeling. A slight break before I get back to Chase and House._

After Christmas, Foreman and Cameron noticed a difference. For one thing, Chase and their boss seemed to back together (much to Cameron's displeasure). And Chase was spending more time again with them in Diagnostics than in the ICU. They had missed their colleague and both were happy to find that House tended to be in a better mood when Chase was around. He was no longer harping them on pointless things or making clinic patients dissolve into tears after only five minutes (for which Cuddy was ever so grateful of).

_Please review._

_Thank you so much to those have reviewed!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Standard Disclaimer applies. This is continued from the last few chapters. This continuation is now finished! I'll start another soon._

* * *

The second time the two split up was in the summer. As before, Chase spent more and more time in the ICU and NICU. Soon it became very rare to see him in Diagnostics. Then, a month and half after the breakup, a problem occurred. Chase's fellowship with Dr. House was almost up. House called him in one day to resolve the issue. "So, Goldilocks... What do you want to do?"

Chase merely looked at him. "Do you want me to stay around?"

House turned in his chair. "You are a good help to Diagonstics. If you want to stay, fine. You may have the choice of full-time or part-time. Doesn't matter to me." And with that he tossed the grey and red ball in the air.

"Bullshit."

House turned himself back around to look at the blonde.

"If you want me here, tell me. If not, I'll leave. I can get a job at any ICU in any hospital."

After a few moments of silence, House spoke.

"Stay."

* * *

_Please review. _

_Thank you so much to those have reviewed!_


End file.
